


Stargazing

by BreakfastTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Disney Dads, Fluff, Gen, No KH3 spoilers, Set during KH3, Stargazing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trinity Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Late one night, Sora realises Donald and Goofy aren't just good friends, they're pretty good parents too. He just didn't meant to actually say it to them out loud...





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are! Fanfic Friday 17 is upon us at last. Thank you SO MUCH to my final anon who's waited for this so patiently since February. I really hope you enjoy this! <3

They'd decided to stop off at Corona. Something about that world soothed Sora more than any other place he could think of. Maybe it was the beautiful flowers and their refreshing scent, or the amazing starscape overhead. Whatever it was, Sora was glad he'd convinced Donald and Goofy to spend the night here. Donald even used his magic to conjure camping gear. Sora sat back in a chair, staring at the sky, belly full of good food. Sometimes he needed these quiet moments. They were pretty rare, especially with the Heartless and the Organization causing so much trouble. It'd been non-stop lately, and Sora was exhausted. He still wasn’t back up to full strength after his failed exam. Honestly, the only reason he'd walked away from their Heartless last fight was thanks to his friends picking up the slack. Sora had just… run out of strength.

Hmmm, maybe he hadn’t needed to convince Donald and Goofy at all. If he hadn’t asked, they probably would’ve made him take a break.

Sora frowned. What an embarrassment. He needed to get stronger, fast. Although right now, he just needed to rest. He was still so tired. What better place to kick back than Corona, staring up at that beautiful night sky?

Donald lit a small fire nearby. He and Goofy kept their voices down, the soft murmuring making Sora sleepier than ever. Eyes drooping, thoughts drifting, the sound of crackling wood reminded Sora of beach bonfires, of sitting with his dad and staring up at the skies above. Joy and sadness stirred in his heart. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. Thinking about Dad... It still hurt. Maybe not that same, raw aching wound he'd once had right after it had happened, but he still had an emptiness inside him. Sora’s mind unspooled, going back to the night Dad died when Sora was eight. Destiny Islands had never had such a serious storm, and Dad's fishing crew got caught up in it. Their bodies had never been found. Only the wreckage of the boat made it back to shore.

Sora’s last memory of Dad was watching him waving goodbye, promising to take him to the beach when he got back for stargazing.

Stirred from sleep, staring up at Corona’s sky again, Sora realised just how long it'd been since he'd watched the stars. Dad used to take him to the beach and name the stars and constellations. Sora's favourite had been the chocobo constellation, a great big bird in the sky. He tried to spot it now, remembering how Dad used his finger to guide Sora’s gaze from the north star to the chocobo constellation. He tried to find it now, but it was no good. The stars were all in different places. He sighed. He’d forgotten everything Dad had taught him. Good fishermen could always find their way through the stars no matter what.

"You okay, Sora?" Goofy called.

Swallowing an unexpected rush of tears, Sora cleared his throat. "Yeah. Just trying to find a constellation."

"Hmmm,” Goofy said. “Which one?"

"The chocobo. It’s my favourite. Haven’t looked for it in way too long. I guess I forgot how to find it."

Goofy looked up too, mumbling to himself. "There it is!" He pointed. Sora jumped up and followed Goofy's finger. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I see it!" Sora's heart leapt, just like it used to when Dad showed him back on the beaches of Destiny Islands. 

"There's the moogle too," Donald said, pointing to another constellation. “You see it?”

“Uh huh.”

"I think I see the cactuar too," Goofy said.

“And that one kinda looks like a lucky emblem,” Donald chuckled.

Sora saw those too. "Thanks, Dads! You guys are really good at this."

And then his words replayed in his head. Sora blushed. Had he actually said that? Out loud? Uh oh…

Turning, he prepared to explain himself. But when he saw the happy looks on his friends' faces, Sora realised he didn't have to. Because, honestly? Donald and Goofy were like dads to him. Although maybe Donald was a bit stricter than Sora was used to. Still, they both were always there to teach and guide him when he needed it.

Overwhelmed, Sora threw himself at them, hugging them both. Thankfully, Goofy crouched down to Donald’s height. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears back. Happy tears mostly. Maybe just a little bit sad. Losing Dad – that pain hadn’t ever gone away. And it never would. But he wasn’t alone. And Sora knew Dad would definitely approve of his backups.

"Aw," Donald said, ruffling Sora’s hair. "You're a good kid."

Goofy chuckled. "You sure are. We're both very proud of ya."

Sora pulled back. He swiped at his eyes. "I'm really grateful for everything. You're showing me where the constellations are, just like my dad used to. And you teach me stuff and feed me and lecture me when I do stupid stuff." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You're the best dads a guy could have."

“And as your dads, we’re here to tell you it’s time to get yourself to bed,” Donald said. “It’s getting late.”

Sora shot him a look. “You’re so strict!”

“You’re worn out,” Donald said. “A good night of sleep is exactly what you need. No arguments!”

“Can’t we look at the stars for a bit longer?” Sora asked.

“No! You’re too tired!” Donald said.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am –” Except right before he could finish, Sora broke into a massive yawn.

“See? I told you,” Donald said, smug. “You’re too tired.”

“Off to bed with you,” Goofy said.

“Fine,” Sora said. He headed over to the tent where a sleeping bag waited for him. He crawled into it. His head hit the pillow, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He really was exhausted. “Night guys.”

“Night, Sora,” Donald called back.

“Sweet dreams,” Goofy added.

Sora fell asleep with a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, headcanon - I've always kinda thought Sora's Dad was dead. Granted, Birth by Sleep nearly scuppered my canon, but I can DO WHAT I WANT!!!!!
> 
> ^^;
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
